


Dirty Deeds

by CourtCourtTheShort



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dom!Bart, Dom!Jaime, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, naughty nurse, vibrating weiner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtCourtTheShort/pseuds/CourtCourtTheShort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ongoing collection of smutty Bluepulse drabbles. Most are prompts given to me from Tumblr. Updates will be random.</p><p>If there is something that you would like to see, I take requests. Just shoot me a message/comment and your prompt could be the basis for a new chapter :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bart Topping for the First Time

“H-hey, baby? So can we like...do it the other way this time?”

Jaime felt his jaw slack, trying to process Bart’s request. He straddled Jaime’s lap, wearing nothing but his boxers. Bart waited for his response, wide-eyed and nervous. 

“Uhhh….” Jaime’s face twisted in confusion. “I don’t know if you realized this...but, we’re dudes.” A teasing chuckled dripped off his words. “We can only do it one way.”

Bart’s lower lip jutted out into pout. He pinch’s Jaime’s nipple, punishing him for his sarcasm. “You know what I meant, dork.” Jaime let out a small laugh, his cool, calloused hands sliding up Bart’s bare back. Nervousness twinged Bart’s words, “I-I wanna top.” He looked away and then back up at Jaime, pink growing on his cheeks. “I-if that’s alright with you.”

Jaime went to answer, but felt his words lost in his throat. He and Bart had been dating for a couple months now but, Bart had _always_ bottomed. It’s not that Jaime ordered or demanded it, it was just...that natural order of things. It’s just how things ended up working out.

“Well...I mean,” Jaime struggled. “It’s not that I’m not open to it. It’s just,” He bit his lip in thought. “It’s just I’ve never...had anything..in there...before.”

Jaime groaned as he watched a slow, ornery, trouble-making grin morph on Bart’s face. “What?” He asked with a slight tilt of his head. “You never stuck somthin’ up your pooper before?”

“BART.” Jaime chided with an internal scream. “ _What_ did I say about using the word ‘pooper’?”

A hearty laugh escaped him. He pressed his face against Jaime’s neck, chuckles tickling Jaime’s skin. Bart composed himself, clearing his throat. “I just...want you to feel good.” He traced aimless patterns with his finger against Jaime’s exposed chest. He looked up at him with soft eyes, “I wanna take care of you.” He pressed his palms against Jaime’s chest, forcing him onto the mattress. A quiet moan escaped from Jaime’s throat as Bart ground his hips against him with painfully slow movements. 

“I promise I’ll go slow,” he cooed. A lustful lull filling his eyes. 

Jaime nodded, unable to speak as his cock hardened at the thought. Bart slid off, lying down next to him. His diligent hands worked at the waistband of Jaime’s boxers as he peeled them off. Bart kissed him, his breathing hitching into his lips as Bart’s finger pressed against Jaime’s hole. 

“Just breathe,” Bart whispered. And with swift motions pressed inside inside of him, a strange moan falling from Jaime’s mouth. Keeping his promise, Bart pulsed his fingers in and out of him at a gradual pace. 

Jaime moaned into Bart’s mouth, incoherent whispers lost in mouth. Fuck. It felt so good. No wonder Bart was always on bottom. Bart grasped at Jaime’s cock, swirling his thumb on the tip. Precum dripping on his hand.

Jaime couldn’t help but let out a whine as his fingers slide out of him. Bart sat up, grabbing Jaime by the hips and rolling him onto his knees. He gasped. Face flushing at the sound of Bart’s boxers falling to the ground. He jumped at the feel of his hands on his thighs. 

Heart racing, he looked over his shoulder, pleading. “Go slow.” Bart nodded, butterflies fluttering in his belly.

Jaime’s cries filled the air around them as Bart sank his cock inside of him. His fingers clutched at the sheets. A breathy, pleasure stricken “Fuck” fell from Jaime’s lips. Bart took it as a sign that all was well. He pulled away, all the way up to the tip, and then speared into him again.

“Nuh-yeah. _Baby_.” Jaime encouraged, unable to form sentences as a heat rose just below his belly button. His cock throbbed, not sure how long he was going to be able to keep composed as each one of Bart’s thrusts put him closer to the edge. 

Bart quickened his pace, sweat dripping down his brow. His face flushed red as he was lost in the heat of euphoria. Jaime felt wonderful and, _fuck_ , he was so _tight_. Jaime squeezed around him with each moan. The pressure was building, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He reached around to Jaime’s lap, pumping his cock. Jaime collapsed onto his elbows, raising his ass higher into the air. Giving them both the perfect angle.

“Um gonna- um gonna,” Jaime tried to warn, exhausted.

“Come with me, baby. Come with me,” Bart murmured against his back.

And in a matter of moments their movements stopped. Their muscles frozen as the peak of orgasm slithered through them. Jaime clenched so tight around Bart that it wasn’t until he was coming down that Bart was able to release. A loud groan erupted from his throat and he pumped his hot cum inside of him. Jaime spilled onto the sheet below him, breathless.

Bart pulled out, trailing kisses up his toned back. He nipped at his skin to get Jaime’s attention. “So?” He asked. “What’d you think?”

A slow smile spread across Jaime’s lips. “Oh, we’re _definitely_ doing this more often.”


	2. Angry Sex (Dom Bart)

Bart shook with a fury that rattled deep inside his bones. He clenched his teeth so hard he thought the might shatter, barely listening to Jaime as he rattled off his excuses. Jaime wrapped the wounds on his palms with gauze, a firm scowl paired his words. The argument caused both of them to simmer in anger and irritation. Their words echoed in an isolated, empty bedroom in Mount Justice.

“Look, I did what I thought was best okay?” Jaime spat as he finished wrapping. His answer re-opening the cut on his lip. 

Bart’s jaw slacked, in awe of Jaime’s unabashedness. The mission had gone on far from perfect. And Jaime’s sloppy actions had been a major factor. Ever since Bart had told him of his future as a Reach Warrior, it was as though he was trying to get himself hurt. Showing complete disregard for his own safety. And Bart did not travel back in time forty years to have Jaime treat himself with such apathy. 

“You almost died!” Bart shouted with a wave of his hands.

“What does it matter?” Jaime sneered. “We almost die in _every_ mission.”

Bart choked on his own words, appalled. “But you’re being careless for no reason!” He growled. "You’re **deliberately** putting yourself in danger.”

“What does it matter to you?” Jaime snipped at him. The question stung Bart deep in his chest. 

It mattered. It mattered a lot. He mattered to _him_. But to Jaime, his own well being was not one that we cared to look after anymore. He shivered at the thought of becoming the murderous soldier he was once fated to be. He huffed before he addressing Bart once more. “I’m gonna do what I think is best.”

Bart’s eyes watered. A vein in his neck rising beneath his shaking skin. “You’re not listening to me!” His words waived with frustration. Why couldn’t Jaime see how much his carelessness was hurting him? 

“Why won’t you _listen_ to me?” Bart choked.

Jaime waved his hand in front of him, brows furrowing in irritation. “I’m done with this conversation.”

Silence fell between them. A tension heating the air around them as their eyes never strayed from one another. Bart swallowed down the cry in his throat. He looked up and down at Jaime’s shirtless body. Bruises and cuts sprinkled across his arms and torso from their battle just hours prior, jeans hanging low on his hips. Bart’s nostrils flared in annoyance. A rush of flaring rage twisting and igniting into a frustrated heat that slithered from him his chest to below his bellybutton. 

Bart _always_ listened to Jaime. Jaime _always_ made him listen to him. But now a scorching heat of dominance pounded in Bart’s veins.

Jaime was going to listen to him.

He was going to _**make**_ him listen.

The words shot from his mouth with a foreign authority, “Get on your knees.”

Jaime flinched at the strange tone of Bart’s words, “What?”

“I said,” Bart closed the space between them. His puffed chest and broad stance nearly made Jaime stumble backwards. He gasped at the closeness of their faces. A tension still swam in Bart’s muscles. “Get on your _fucking_ knees.” He snacted at the base of Jaime’s hair with his right hand. Jaime winced at the contact, letting out a luring cry as the pain shot desire down his spine. He knees buckled beneath him as Bart pushed him down onto his knees on the floor. 

Bart’s fingers tightened within Jaime’s locks. He lowered his face towards him. Jaime peered at him with half-lidded fervor. Red grew on his cheeks. Bart’s words dripped with a rousing snarl. “You think you can just do what you want? Do whatever you please?”

He stood tall, Jaime’s eyes followed him. “No.” Bart answered himself with daunting timbre. His tight grasp snap Jaime’s head back so that he was forced to give Bart his full attention. A pathetic gasp escaped Jaime. He jumped at the small sound of clinking metal as Bart began to undo his belt.

“Now you have to do what _I_ say,” Bart chided. Jaime shivered as the shrill music of a zipper undoing. Bart wet his lips, drunk off the feeling of power. “Now you have to please _me_.” He let his pants fall to the floor, and pulled his hard cock from the opening in his underwear. Precum already falling from its tip. Jaime wet his lips, his jaw slacked in wanting. 

“Suck,” Bart ordered.

A longing whimper fell from Jaime’s throat, his cock jumping behind his jeans at Bart’s command. Bart pulled him closer and Jaime took him into his mouth with greedy desire. Bart’s head fell back as he moaned. He rocked his hips in time with Jaime’s pushing and pulling. Jamie’s hands grasped onto Bart’s hips, urging him deeper into his throat with each thrust. Pants escaped Bart’s mouth as he felt the heat in his groin surge. Jaime could feel it as well and sped up his movements.

A growl rumbled in Bart’s throat. “You better fucking swallow.” 

Jaime moaned in anticipation around Bart’s cock. His dick bulged in his jeans. He jammed Bart to the back of his throat until Bart grasped his hair with both hands, keeping him pulled close. His thick cum filled his mouth with an earthy taste. Jaime lapped it up, sucking until Bart had given him every drop. Bart yanked him off his cock, a satisfying ‘pop’ escaping Jaime’s mouth. He looked up at Bart with a longing pout. 

But the anger inside Bart still roared with a carnal cry. 

Bart placed himself back in his underwear and kicked away his jeans. He pulled Jaime backwards by his hair, causing him to crawl to keep up. He placed Jaime with his back against the bedroom wall. Sitting, looking up at Bart with a avid need. 

Bart stood in front of Jaime, towering over him. “Stroke yourself,” he directed with a grisly rumble.

“W-what?” Jaime questioned, breathless. He knew what Bart was saying. But the tingling arousal from his words left his brain running slow. The newness of his dominance rendering him helpless.

Bart grit his teeth, crossing his arms. “I said, undo your pants, and stroke yourself. _Slave_.”

His last word left Jaime feeling winded. He undid his pants.“Y-yes sir,” he muttered, sliding his underwear and jeans down to his ankles, desperate for relief. He grasped his throbbing cock with his right hand, sliding it up and down. He moaned, face flush with heat. His eyes never strayed from Bart with each stroke. Bart bit his lip with a dark, lewd glare. It sent surge of heat through Jaime. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he increased his pumping.

“Don’t you _dare_ cum.” Jaime twinged at Bart’s command, bolting his eyes open. Bart’s upper lip curled into a snarl. “I didn’t say you could cum.”

The inner corners of Jaime’s brows turned upwards in disappointment. He slowed his hand. His desperation became unbearable. “ _Please_ ,” he whined. 

Bart knelt between Jaime’s knees, pulling his jeans and underwear off his ankles and tossing them to the side. Jaime whimpered as Bart placed a firm hand on his throat. He brushed Jaime’s hand away and place his other hand on Jaime’s cock. 

“You want some relief?” Bart hissed. “ _Slave_?”

A loud wine poured from Jaime. “Yes. _Please_. I want it.”

Bart pumped his hand with a steady motion, lingering at the top to roll his thumb around the tip.

Jaime swallowed hard, panting. “Fuck,” he cried. “Bart, _cariño_.” The feel of Bart’s hand much more satisfying than his own.

“You’re so hard,” Bart whispered, his own face flushing, breaking his composure.

Jaime grabbed onto Bart’s forearm, groaning as Bart sped up his movements. “Mm-gonna cum,” he mewled.

Bart snapped back into character. He let go of Jaime, standing once more. Jaime whimpered at the sudden lack of contact. “No,” Bart snipped. He pulled Jaime up onto his feet by his hair and pushed him onto the bed on his elbows and knees. His shins hanging over the edge of the bed.

Bart dropped his underwear to the floor. He grabbed his cock, softly placing his head at Jaime’s entrance. Jaime shivered at the contact, raising his ass hiring into the air in offering.

“You want this Jaime?” Bart licked his lips. “You want this hard dick inside you?”

“ _Yes_.” Jaime pleaded, his voice raising in desperation as his forehead fell onto the mattress. “Yes. _Fuck_. Baby _please_.”

“ _Yes_?” Bart repeated with disgust. “No,” He slapped Jaime on his ass with a satisfying sting. He cried out at the pleasuring contact. Bart continued his command, “You say, ‘Fuck me master. I need your cum inside me’.”

“Fuck me master. I need your cum inside me.” Jaime repeated with a shiver, tears almost swelling in his eyes. The ache in his cock too much to bare. “I need it.” He looked back at Bart with soft, longing eyes. “I need it, _please_.”

Bart sloppily licked his hand, spit trailing off his lips. He used it to wet his cock. He grabbed Jaime’s hips, nails digging into his skin. He still kept himself pressed at his entrance. Pulling back when Jaime tried to press back onto him, leaving him completely at Bart’s mercy. 

“Are you going to be a good boy from now on?” Bart asked in a condescending flare that left Jaime feeling deliciously _filthy_. “You swear to always listen to me?”

“ **Yes**!” Jaime cried, letting his head fall as he clenched the sheets. He felt as though he were about to burst. He wasn’t going to survive much longer. “Yes, I swear. Please, _please_ fuck me.”

And with that, Bart plunged himself inside him. A loud, brazen moan erupted from Jaime’s throat. Bart left him no time to recover as he thrust in and out. Jaime never felt so heated. He was sure that he was about wake the whole mountain. He bit down onto the sheets, muzzling his moans.

Pants fell from Bart’s chest as he ran his nails down Jaime’s back. Jaime arched his spine at the contact. Bart snatched at his hips again. So tight, that he was sure there would be bruises later. He quickened his pace, feeling Jaime crumble beneath him.

“Cum, slave,” Bart commanded, breathless. “Cum for me.”

“ _Nuh_ -almost” Jaime whimpered, feeling the pressure at the base of his spine build. “ _Por favor, cariño_ ,” he wailed. He looked back at Bart. “Cum inside me,” he pleaded. “Come inside me, _please_.”

And that was the trigger to send Bart over the edge. He pulled Jaime tight against his hips, letting his head fall back. His lips formed a euphoric ‘O’ as he surrendered to sweet release. Jaime’s muscles tensed. The feel of Bart pumping inside of him brought about his own clemency. 

Bart pulled out and Jaime collapsed onto the mattress, paying no mind to his own mess underneath him. With careful steps, Bart crawled onto the mattress next to him. He ran soft fingertips down Jaime’s back, placing light kisses against his shoulders. When they both caught their breath, Bart rolled onto his side and Jaime did the same. He greeted him with delicate, sensual kisses.

Coming down from their high, Jaime placed his face in the crook of Bart’s neck. His arms wrapping around him in security. Bart could feel Jaime’s breath wavering against his skin.

“Um’sorry,” Jaime’s words were muffled into Bart’s chest. And Bart swore he felt a few trickles of tears. Jaime heaved, his voice cracking. “I don’t know why I acted so dumb. I just-”

“Hey, hey it’s alright. It’s alright.” Bart cooed, his hand rubbing his back in support. He kissed the top of Jaime’s head. “I get it,” he reassured. Knowing that Jaime coming to terms with who he had been in the future, would not be an easy journey.

Bart held him tight. “Just, don’t forget that I need you. We _all_ still need you around. That’s why I came back, to change the future. To help _you_.” He nuzzled his face against Jaime’s hair. “I love you, Jaime.”

Half-lidded and glowing, Jaime looked up and placed a deep, longing kiss on Bart’s lips. He pulled away, rubbing the tip of his nose against Bart’s as a smile overcame him. The shelter of Bart’s embrace placated his burdened soul.

“I love you too, Bart.”


	3. Slutty Nurse

“ _What_ the hell are you wearing?”

Jaime sat up in his bed. Slack jawed as Bart stood in his doorway. He carried a steel tray, holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He was nearly naked save for a pair of white sheer briefs, a nurse’s hat, and stethoscope. A red nurse’s cross printed on his hat and on his briefs just above his crotch. 

“Well,” Bart smirked. He approached Jaime. His muscles moving in detail behind his skin with each step. “I offered to be your nurse while you were sick, so…” He bent over to place the try on on the dresser. Jaime’s eyes followed the taught curve of ass. Bart smiled, he knew that Jaime wouldn’t be able to resist. “Here I am,” he said. Placing his hands on his bare hips. 

Jaime raised an eyebrow at him. “And you needed….a slutty nurse costume?"

“Mmmm-hummm.” Bart answered, biting his lip. “What? You don’t like it?”

Jaime stumbled over his words, “I-I di-didn’t say that.” His face flushed. Bart chuckled at Jaime’s nervousness. He made his way over the Jaime’s bedside, peeling the covers off of him. Jaime shivered under the sudden coolness. He leaned in his face closer to Jaime’s. 

“No. No. No kissing.” Jaime pulled away, stuffed sinuses tugging at his words. “I don’t want to get you sick either.”

Bart wet his lips. He flashed him an ornery grin. “Well, doesn’t mean I can’t use my mouth for something else.” Jaime felt a flash of heat run through his chest. Bart knelt between Jaime’s legs on the bed, tugging at the waistband of his pajama pants. Jaime shuddered. “ _Relax_. You’re sick,” Bart told him, pulling Jaime’s erect cock from his pants. “You need special treatment.” He brought his lips just inches from the tip. He jerked under the feel of Bart’s hot breath. He smiled, looking up at Jaime with hungry eyes. “Let Nurse Allen take care of you.”

Jaime’s head fell back against his pillow as Bart drove his mouth over Jaime’s shaft. He drug his tongue slow up to the top, swirling at the head. He bobbed himself over and over, feeling Jaime’s hands bury in his hair. Jaime arched his back, his breathing hitching into smaller breaths. 

Bart pulled away at the last moment. A small whine escaped Jaime as he felt his climax painfully subside. He looked down at Bart with watery eyes, an impassioned blushed placating his face. “Asshole,” he chided playfully. 

Bart cackled, his fingers playing along the curves of his abs. “Oh I think I have more than one type of treatment.” He pulled his fingers away, placing his pointer in middle finger in his mouth. Coating him with a generous amount of saliva. He slithered them back to Jaime, pressing them at his entrance. Jaime squirmed under the pressure, a quiet mewl escaping him. Bart smiled once more, grabbing onto Jaime’s thigh as he pressed his fingers inside him.

A cry filled Jaime’s room as lewd yelp escaped him. Heat flushed through Bart as he prodded Jaime with quick thrusts. He curled his fingers, pressing on that sweet spot that turned Jaime into a defenseless puddle. His toes curled tight as Spanish coos fell from his lips. Encouraging phrases that Bart had picked up long ago. 

Jaime whimpered under Bart’s touch, “Almost. Aa-a.”

Jaime’s muscles clenched and released as he bellowed. Spilling onto his own stomach. Glowing with confidence, Bart pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the tissues on Jaime’s bedside dresser and cleaned up the mess he had made. 

Bart kissed up Jaime's chest, “Feel better?”

Jaime smiled. Dragging a hand down his face as he signed in relief, “Best nurse I could ever ask for.”


	4. Bart the Vibrator

An exasperated sigh fell from Bart. His lips pressed into a fine line, nostrils flaring in irritation. His pencil slipped in his hands, ruining the writing on his page. He sat on his bed, _supposedly_ doing homework. Just like Jaime was _supposed_ to be doing his. But it seemed as though Jaime had something else in mind.

He crept up behind Bart, sitting behind him, placing his legs on both sides of his. He nuzzled against the back of Bart’s neck. His stubble sending goosebumps down his spine. Jaime slithered his hands over Bart’s thighs.

“I’m trying to do homework here,” Bart scolded, looking over his shoulder. Jaime greeted him with an ornery smile.

“Awww come on baaabe,” Jaime hugged Bart around his stomach, his voice almost sounding like a whine. “Let’s take a study break.” 

Bart rolled his eyes.

“Pleeeeease,” Jaime whined again, squeezing Bart tighter.

“I really need to get this done,” there was a stern seriousness to Bart’s tone.

Jaime bit his lip. His hand ventured over the crotch of Bart’s jeans, squeezing the erection forming underneath. His other hand snaked under Bart’s shirt, trailing over abs. Jaime nibbled on Bart’s ear, a gesture that he learned long ago made Bart helpless in his arms. Bart closed his eyes. A soft moan tumbled from his throat as a rush of heat trailed from his chest to his groin. 

Jaime’s soft whisper cooed into his ear. “ _Hazme el amor, cariño_.”

Bart slumped in defeat, letting his schoolwork fall to the floor. Cursing himself for how easily Jaime could break him. He signed, “Jaime, you realize I can vibrate right out of your grasp right?” He teased.

“Wait,” Jaime regained a normal tone. He pulled his arms side. “Can you vibrate, like, just one body part?”

Bart’s brows bunched in confusion. “What?” He turned to get a better view of Jaime. An ornery grin pulled his lips wide and Bart was suddenly all too aware of what he meant by his question. Bart smirk. Using his super speed, he pushed Jaime onto the bed, hovering on his hands and knees over him.

“Maaaybe.” Bart teased. “I guess I could be nice and let you find out, huh?”

Jaime swallowed hard, wondering if he had bitten of more than he can chew. Bart giggled at Jaime’s wide eyes. His diligent fingers pulled at the hem of Jaime’s gym shorts. His erection sprang free from its cloth holder. He took Jaime’s cock in his hand, building up a slow vibration.

A voicestrous moan bellowed from Jaime’s chest. He covered his face with his hands, shielding his fevered blush. Bart smiled. Seeing Jaime at his mercy for once was a nice change of pace. Bart’s cock pressed against his shorts, growing with each groan and whimper that emerged from Jaime. 

Bart pulled away, removing his shorts and shirt. Jaime followed suit, tearing off his shirt with clumsy desperation. Bart chuckled, crawling on top of Jaime, straddling his hips. He leaned back, pressing his entrance on the tip of Jaime’s cock. Jaime clawed at Bart’s thighs as he began to vibrate. 

Bilingual pleas shot from Jaime as Bart teased him, rocking against his cock. Bart licked his lips, a sharp cry erupted from him as he plunged down onto Jaime. He made noises that Bart had never heard before. It only made Bart’s cock throb more. He threw his head back, rocking in time with Jaime’s hips. Jaime ran his hand up Bart’s chest, his skin fluttering under his fingertips. 

Far sooner than Jaime would have wanted, the knot below his bellybutton grew unbearable. He arched his back, panting in time with Bart’s rocking. He grabbed Bart’s hips, impaling him with hard thrusts until his final cry rang around the room. The feel of Jaime’s release inside of him, shot a final pang of bliss to his groin. Bart moaned, head falling forward as he spilled onto Jaime’s stomach. 

A sweet smile crept across Bart’s lips. Butterflies forming in his stomach at the sight of his partner in such euphoric bliss. As long as he could see that face everyday, he wouldn’t mind being Jaime’s personal vibrator.


	5. Dom! Jaime

A sigh of irritation coursed through Jaime’s lungs. His ears twinged in agitation. Bart’s voice trailed in the background as Jaime wiped down a set of throwing stars. It was his turn for cleaning duty of The Cave’s armory. To polish and mend any weapon or tool that needed attending to. He was almost finished, but Bart’s impatience was not helping.

“Come onnnn, you’re taking forever!” Bart wined as he threw his head back, leaning against the wall. He no doubt wanted Jaime to take him out somewhere to eat. Though Jaime was taking far too long for his linking.

Jaime sat at a desk, the main cleaning station for the armory. He was now oiling a crisp new pair of handcuffs. “I have to do this right or they’ll just make me re-do it,” in informed.

An ornery smile overcame Bart. He raised a brow at Jaime as his fingers trailed over the newly-polished throwing stars, “Mmmm-so it wouldn’t be helping if I did...this-” He flicked his fingers, sending them falling to the ground.

Jaime growled low in his throat, “ _Bart_! I swear to God....”

Bart wiggled his eyebrows, “Orrrr this?” And haphazardly knocked one of the swords off the shelves. 

Jaime shook his head and smiled, caught in an inward battle of annoyance and amusement. “You’re gonna get it,” he warned playfully. 

“Ooooh I’m sooo scared.” Bart teased, waving his arms out in front of him. He turned his back on Jaime, arms moving about in dramatic emphasis. “What are you gonna do? Ground me? Put me in the corner?”

Jaime sprouted an ornery grin. He jumped from his seat at the desk. Bart gasped in surprise. Jaime clasped Bart’s wrists behind his back in the handcuffs he was just oiling. Bart giggled as he rolled his eyes. “Nice try, but I can vibrate right out of these.”

A sudden shiver shot down Bart’s spine as Jaime grasped at the base of his hair, yanking his head back. His other hand jerked Bart’s handcuffs, pulling his back against Jaime’s chest.

“No, you won’t.” Jaime’s hot breath tickled his ear, sending a bolt of heat between Bart’s legs. “You’re gonna stay in those cuffs and do everything I say like a good boy.” Bart writhed under Jaime’s domineering tone.“I told you you were gonna get it.” His words, an agonizing whisper of carnal things to come.

Jaime’s hand free hand snaked around Bart’s hip as his other held firm on the base of his hair. His fingertips trailed with feather light touches under the hem of his shirt. Bart mewled, jerking at the cuffs on his wrists. A chuckle reverberated in Jaime’s chest, he placed a firm grasp around Bart’s bulge over his shorts. 

“Is this the attention you wanted Bart?” Jaime asked, nibbling on his earlobe.

“Yes,” Bart managed to blurt between breaths. He squirmed under his palm, rocking his hip to get Jaime’s hand right where it needed to be.

Jaime placed a soft bite on Bart’s shoulder. “You’re already so hard…” He mumbled against his skin. “You want me to stroke that cock?” And inaudible gripe fell from Bart’s lips. “I can’t hear you,.” Jaime teased.

“Y-yes _please_ ,” The words escaped Bart with uneasy breaths. “ _Please_ , I want it.”

Jaime’s cock twinged at his plea. Bart ground up against him and Jamie moaned into his ear. Jaime clawed at Bart’s athletic shorts, sending them down to his ankles. Bart hissed under the feel of Jaime’s cold hands around his cock. 

“You like that?” Jaime asked, as his hand pumped a steady rhythm around his dick.

“Yes- _ughh_ -” Bart turned into putty in his hand, his head falling back against his shoulder. “F-faster. Please,” he begged, teetering on release..

Jaime laughed, pulling his hand away.

Bart’s eyes went wide. A childish whine plaguing his words. “Please. _Please_. I wanna cum. Let me cum.”

Bart yelped as Jaime yanked back on his hair yet again. “You don’t tell me what to do,” He hissed into Bart’s ear. He smiled, licking his lips. “Guess I’m just going to have to fill up that dirty little mouth of yours.” He spun Bart around, pushing down on his shoulders. “On your knees.”

Bart’s knees collided with the concrete. His eyes now fixed on the growing bulge behind Jaime’s zipper. He watched with eager eyes as Jaime undid his own zipper. His erection springing free as his jeans fell to the floor.

“Yes...” Bart mewled, mouth agape, longing for it to be filled.

“What’s that now?” Jaime asked with a smirk. He placed a his hand as the base of his cock. The other hand tilting Bart’s head up to meet his gaze. “You want this thick dick in your mouth?”

“Yes!” Bart answered, eyes watering. “ _Please_ Jaime. Baby, let suck. _Please_.”

Jaime’s jaw fell open. He shuttered under Bart’s pleas. His words causing pre-cum to drip from his tip. “Fuck yeah,” he whispered and grabbed the sides of Bart’s head. And with a needy thrust, plunged Bart’s mouth over his throbbing cock. A boisterous moan escaped him as Bart’s head wobbled beneath his grasp. Using his mouth as a fuck toy for however he needed it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaime groaned, his head falling against his shoulders. “I love the way your mouth feels.”

Bart moaned at his words. The vibration almost too much for Jaime to handle. He pulled Bart’s head away and pulled at his hair once more. “Get up here.” He demanded, yanking Bart to his feet.

A soft, pathetic cry escaped Bart as Jaime placed his hand around his throat. He pulled his lips to his, his words sending chills down Bart’s spine. “You wanna cum? _Slut_.”

“Yes,” Bart whispered, knees nearly buckling underneath him.

“What was that?” Jaime teased with a grin.

Bart almost stamped in place, the ache in his cock unbearable. “ _Fuck_. Yes, yes please. _Please_. _God _I wanna cum for you. Please let me cum.”__

__A ravenous moan rumbled in Jaime’s throat. “That’s a good boy.” Bart cried out at as Jaime spun him around. He pushed up against the desk, the front of his thighs digging into the wood. Jaime clawed at the base of Bart’s hair and shoved the side of his face down against the desk. Bart instinctively raised his ass up in offering.  
“I want you to cum too.” Bart whined as he looked back at Bart with large, watery eyes. “Fuck me baby. _Please_.”_ _

__Jaime hissed as he smiled. Bart’s pleading voice causing his cock to ache with need. “Hell yeah.” His right hand pressed Bart’s cuffs against the small of his back as his other pressed a cold finger against his trembling entrance._ _

__Bart’s back arched at his touch. A lewd moan filled the room as he screamed.“Fuck me! Fuck me please!”_ _

__A savage snarl pulled at Jaime’s lips. “Spread your legs, _slut_.”_ _

__Bart did as he was told, arching his ass up even higher to give Jaime easier access._ _

__Jaime licked his lips, slapping his hand across one of Bart’s perfect, round cheeks. “You ready for me to fuck that perfect ass?”_ _

__And insatiable wail erupted from from Bart as there were no more words to describe his wanting. Falling to mercy, Jaime spread Bart’s cheeks apart and plunged himself inside of him._ _

__A roar escaped Jaime as an intense knot grew at the base of his spine. A tingle danced from his shoulders to his belly button as Bart clenched around him. “God you’re so tight.” His panting echoed around him as he pawed at Bart’s hips. “You feel so good.”_ _

__“Harder!”_ _

__Jaime was jerked out of his bliss at the sound of Bart’s demands. He looked back at Jaime with beseeching eyes. “Harder _please_.”_ _

__“Oh god,” his words were almost too much for Jaime. This release crept closer._ _

__“Cum from me.” Bart wailed, Jaime’s cock rubbing his prostate with a near unbearable rhythm. His final request fell from his lips as his release crashed down upon him. “Pump inside me, Jaime.”_ _

__And with a final, savage thrust, Jaime spilled inside of Bart. Bart’s cries muffled against the desk as his own orgasm trickled down his dick. He felt the pulse of Jaime’s cock as he pour everything inside him._ _

__Jaime gasped for breath, pulling out of Bart. He turned him around, pushing his body so Bart sat on top of his desk. He brought his lips down on his. Light touches caressed his torso as Jaime’s smiley kisses trailed down Bart’s neck._ _

__Bart hummed behind his smile, glowing. “You know,” he commented with an ornery tone. “I think I should be bad more often.”_ _


End file.
